


Dragon

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Lusus Incest, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Terezi finds a dragon egg. Bonus point if it's not a typical fantasy AU.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

You were entranced from the first moment you saw the light streaking across the sky. When it landed in the woods behind your house, you ran outside without even grabbing your coat, despite the chill of the autumn night. You expected the teal-striped egg in the small crater to be searing hot, but it was barely warm when you finally worked up the nerve to touch it. You felt her presence inside.

When she hatched a month later, secreted away in your closet, your entrancement turned to love. Her white scales were beautiful, her red eyes innocent. You didn’t know what she was, or where she was from, but you knew you had to protect her.

Feeding her was difficult at first. You had to find out what she liked. The whispers you heard in your mind told you she needed meat, and sneaking away bits of your dinner was not enough. You soon learned to sneak bags of cat food past your parents, purchased with most of the meager allowance they provided.

As she grew, she learned to be quiet when other humans were nearby. She learned to use her wings to fly out your window, so you no longer had to smuggle her out the door to play in the woods at night. Her thoughts grew clearer in your mind. But your closet also became cramped as her size increased.

You relocated her to the tool shed out back when the closet became unbearable. Your parents rarely used anything from in there, and you hoped her nest in the rafters would be difficult to notice without specifically looking for it. You missed her proximity, holding her in your arms while you drifted off to sleep, knowing that she would crawl back into her hiding spot before morning. But she had become strong enough to reach your mind from across the yard, and her mental presence was almost as comforting.

She learned to hunt for herself over the summer. A good thing, since by the time her first birthday passed, she was already larger than you, and feeding her would have been nearly impossible.

You are in the woods, lying on the ground with your head resting on her slowly rising and falling chest. Her scales are soft and warm, in contrast to the cool air. Her thoughts of late have turned to others of her kind. You wonder together where she came from. She is happy being with you, but she desires the presence of another like her. She does not understand why.

You explain to her what it means to have a mate. You describe how it works for humans. At least what you know. You speculate what it might mean for her species, given the difference in her genetalia. Her nook and bulge, as she has come to refer to them. Her breathing grows heavier, her scales warmer. She wants to experience the things you describe.

Her bulge emerges from its sheath, growing in size until it is fully erect. You can feel her burning desire. You can see images as she imagines her bulge entering a warm, slick hole. As she imagines her nook likewise filled. Your hand instinctively reaches down between your legs and begins to rub through your jeans.

She wonders what you are doing. You can barely think, but you manage to get the concept across. She wishes to do the same, but her claws are not like your soft fingers. You might hesitate if her desire was not so pressing. Urgent. But you can barely think of anything but satisfying her.

You roll over onto your hands and knees, then reach for her bulge. She breathes in sharply and you can feel the wave of pleasure that rushes over her. You rub the shaft up and down slowly. More. She needs more. You crawl closer and shift your weight to your knees, freeing your other hand. You slide two fingers inside of her nook, and wrap your lips around the head of her bulge.

She begins to emit a quiet whine. Her bulge writhes in your hand and in your mouth. She thrusts against your fingers inside of her. You move faster, desperate for more of the feeling her mind is projecting into you. You can feel her claw on your back, holding you.

You release her bulge from your mouth and cry out as the most intense orgasm you have ever experienced rushes over you. You scream and moan until it subsides, but the feeling of absolute need does not leave with it. She still wants your touch so very badly.

You take her bulge back into your mouth, furiously swirling your tongue. Taking it as deeply into your mouth as you can without gagging. You don’t take your mouth away this time as another orgasm flows over you. You slip a third finger inside of her nook.

She desires you so deeply. She wants to feel her bulge fill you. Her claws tear at your pants, carefully avoiding any harm to your skin. She tears a hole in your jeans and underwear and you climb onto her, taking almost her entire bulge inside of you.

You come again as soon as your fingers re-enter her nook. You can feel her inside of you. You can feel yourself wrapped around her bulge. You can feel your fingers as if they were inside of you. Her claws hold you in place, keeping your from falling as she thrusts into you again and again.

She makes a yelping sound and the pleasure is almost more than you can take. She shudders and a teal liquid spurts from her nook and drips down her bulge each time she pulls from inside of you. You can’t tell if you’re coming too as the feeling overshadows anything you’re feeling. Her sensations are all you know until she finally stops thrusting and you fall back on top of her.

She holds you close. You can feel hot liquid spilling from you as she pulls her bulge all the way out.

She suggests that though it would be nice to know where she is from, finding another of her species to mate with may not be so important after all.


End file.
